Heinrich Himmler
'Heinrich Himmler '(Múnich, 7 de octubre de 1900 – Luneburgo, 23 de mayo de 1945) fue un oficial nazi de alto rango, Reichsführer de las SS, y uno de los principales líderes del Partido Nazi. En la vida real Heinrich Luitpold Himmler nació en Múnich el 7 de octubre de 1900. Himmler fue una de las personas más poderosas en la Alemania nazi, y también uno de los principales responsables del Holocausto y de otros muchos crímenes nazis. Se unió al Partido Nazi en 1923 y a las SS en 1925. En 1929, fue nombrado Reichsführer-SS por Hitler. Durante los siguientes dieciséis años desarrolló las SS desde un pequeño batallón de 290 efectivos a un gran grupo paramilitar de alrededor de un millón de hombres; bajo las órdenes de Hitler, estableció y controló los campos de concentración nazis. Era conocido por sus buenas dotes organizativas y por seleccionar a subordinados altamente capacitados, tales como Reinhard Heydrich en 1931. Desde 1943 en adelante, fue ministro de Interior del Reich y jefe de la Policía alemana, supervisando a todas fuerzas internas y externas de policía y organismos de seguridad, incluida la Gestapo. En nombre de Hitler, Himmler formó los llamados Einsatzgruppen y construyó los campos de exterminio. Como supervisor de los campos de concentración, Himmler dirigió la matanza de unos seis millones de judíos, entre 200.000 y 500.000 personas de etnia romaní, y también varios millones de civiles soviéticos, polacos y/o yugoslavos, entre otras nacionalidades; el número total de civiles asesinados por el régimen nazi oscila entre los once y los catorce millones de muertos. Hacia el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hitler nombró a Himmler comandante del Grupo de Ejércitos Alto Rín y, posteriormente, del Grupo de Ejércitos Vístula; a pesar de lo esperado por Hitler, Himmler fracasó estrepitosamente en la dirección de las operaciones militares y el Führer hubo de reemplazarle. Dándose cuenta de que la guerra estaba perdida, poco antes del final de la contienda intentó iniciar conversaciones de paz con los aliados occidentales sin el conocimiento de Hitler. Cuando Hitler se enteró, le destituyó de todos sus puestos en abril de 1945 y ordenó que fuera arrestado. Himmler trató de esconderse, pero fue detenido y luego puesto bajo arresto por las fuerzas británicas una vez que su identidad fue descubierta. Mientras estaba bajo custodia británica, se suicidó el 23 de mayo de 1945. En las parodias En las parodias Himmler es el jefe de una organización llamada la hermandad del troleo, en ella Himmler enseña a diferentes generales de distintas naciones a ser unos trolazos. Dos ejemplos de alumnos suyos: Fegelein y Tukhachevsky. Además de eso es el segundo peor enemigo de Hitler. Galería HimmlerHD.png|Himmler y Fegelein preparando alguna broma Archivo:Himmler.png|Himmler mirandote Archivo:Hitler.png|Himmler y Dolfy Archivo:Bundesarchiv_Bild_183-S72707,_Heinrich_Himmler.jpg|Verdadero Heinrich Himmler 161281.jpg|Himmler con el bigote de Hitler Pettersson_Kachel.jpg|El mago Himmler ulrich-noethen.jpg|El agente de policia Himmler 93051138183ad0499eeb08b7f99bf0f4.jpg|Himmler en Mein Führer (2008) Der_Untergang-Himmler_links.jpg|Himmler y Fegelein juntos en el garaje de la cancillería Screen_Shot_2016-12-17_at_3.14.42_PM.png|Himmler en The Man in the High Castle Archivo:Portrait_Germany_Heinrich_Himmler.jpg|Heinrich Himmler en Hearts of Iron IV 48c0523cf7316ab8a847a411416b0691.jpg|Himmler y el general de Finlandia Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Himmer garaje.png|Himmler en el garaje Himmler_Franco_el-cajon-de-grisom.jpg|Karl Wolff, Himmler, Francisco Franco y Ramón Serrano Súñer Rommel Himmler.png|Himmler en Rommel (2012) HIMMLER VALQUIRIA.jpg|Himmler en Operación Valquiria The_Bunker_Himmler_&_Fegelein.jpg|Himmler y Fegelein en The Bunker (1981) 2664934.jpg|Vidkun Quisling y Himmler 13914-5487.jpg|Himmler en Ha llegado el águila Chief-Wilhelm-Franz-Canaris-1.jpg|Himmler, Joseph Goebbels y Wilhelm Canaris the exception himmler.png|Himmler en The Exception (2016) 800px-18-02-01-Drehtermin-Charité-Prag-RalfR RRK1185.jpg|Doctor Himmler Himmler Hans von Dohnanyi.png|Himmler como Hans von Dohnanyi Ulrich Noethen Hans von Dohnanyi.png|Himmler no engañas a nadie 1696894,MqveFMRzikFV7Hc 8n63Uc1ipmVb1vLp9msrFhS3XaFwpWgi6UYEvgJgPeOS3+TzP7qqwCcLyODdR79920XjOw .jpg|Rommel y Himmler junto con 2 oficiales La-rafle.20170228031940.jpg|Hitler y Himmler en La rafle HimmlerMdT.png|Himmler en El Ministerio del Tiempo Padre Himmler.jpg|El padre himmler 767732.jpeg|Wilhelm Frick y Himmler 3974546648 82b92ff92d z.jpg|Josef Dietrich (Sepp Dietrich) y Himmler Heinrich Himmler and Ersnt Roehm (foreground).jpg|Himmler y Ernst Röhm Downfallprev.png|Retratos del Hearts of Bunker Bundesarchiv Bild 101III-Alber-064-03A, Subhas Chandra Bose bei Heinrich Himmler.jpg|Subhas Chandra Bose y Himmler Mufti-and-himmler.jpg|Amin al-Husayni y Himmler UlrichNoethen en Hindenburg.png|Himmler en Hindenburg Bundesarchiv Bild 121-2051, Rom, Beisetzung italienischer Polizeichef Bocchini.jpg|Reinhard Heydrich, Himmler, Emilio de Bono y Rodolfo Graziani Lynn himmler perturbador.png|Perturbador... BárdossySztójayHimmler 1941.png|László Bárdossy y Himmler Ronald Lacey Himmler.jpg|Himmler en Indiana Jones Grerte5tyr56y.jpg|Andréi Vlásov y Himmler hija-himmler-kcuB--620x349@abc.jpg|Himmler y su hija Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Schutzstaffel Categoría:Partido Nazi Categoría:Militares Categoría:Tercer Reich Categoría:Chat de las Parodias Categoría:Ejército del Eje Categoría:Führerbunker Categoría:El Hundimiento Categoría:Hearts of Iron Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Fascistas Categoría:Genocidas